1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for displaying a function of a button of an ultrasound apparatus on the button, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for setting a function of a button of an ultrasound apparatus based on an external input signal and displaying the set function on the button.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because they have non-invasive and non-destructive characteristics, ultrasound systems are widely used in medical applications for obtaining information about interior portions of a subject. Since ultrasound systems are capable of providing surgeons with real time high-resolution images of internal tissue of a human body without requiring surgery involving an incision, ultrasound systems are often very desirable for certain medical applications.
Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses transmit an ultrasound signal to a predetermined portion in a subject's body from a surface of the body and obtain an image related to a section of soft tissue or a blood vessel by using information of the ultrasound signal reflected from the predetermined portion in the body.
Ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses have advantages such as small size, low cost, and capacity for real-time display. Also, since ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses have high stability without the risks inherent to X-ray radiation, ultrasound diagnostic apparatuses are widely used along with other diagnostic imaging apparatuses such as X-ray diagnostic apparatuses, computerized tomography (CAT) scanners, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, and nuclear medicine diagnostic apparatuses. Also, because ultrasound systems may provide a high-resolution image visualizing an inner structure of a subject to surgeons in real time without requiring surgery involving an incision, ultrasound systems are very effectively used in medical applications.